For(egret)gotten
by Your108thNecromancer
Summary: One day, the pizzeria meets quite a tragic incident, and a series of unfortunate events is revealed. Meanwhile, the new guard at Fazbear's Fright is met with strange occurrences. When these two plots meet, what sparks will fly? Note, contains Star Wars items, but not a crossover.


The halls of Fazbear's Fright, filled with dust, artifacts of the pizzeria, and old spirits, were entirely invisible now. Only ash remained, with nothing but the seething fury of 4 spirits to remain. Yet, it mattered not to one man bent on the revenge he deserved. The man walking away from the ashes, knowing the spirits cannot follow. And that gives him happiness.

Chapter 1, POV Anonymous, 14 years of age.

I was happy there. So were they, and all the other children. And then, that one child came. I could sense something in him, and so did my aunt. She was always into supernatural stuff, and she said something wasn't right about him, the aura he had was "sinister". The kid was normal looking enough..despite his hair being entirely red, not even ginger, just red. Chubby cheeks, bright blue eyes, and a toothy smile. Something about him was just off, though. He wore the same clothes as us, talked the same, acted the same, but he was different. Probably what happened when he came in.

You see, the animatronics were built for child entertainment, plain and simple, yet it always seemed like they were alive in some ways. Some people think that the child murders that happened at the pizzeria caused the souls of the children to inhabit the robots, and that could be true. Of course, those people say reptiles secretly rule the world. But I believed the theory nonetheless, because it made the robots more relatable (if not just a bit..creepier). They entertained every child and even some adults, and to a few of us kids, were like a second family. My aunt was all I had after my parents vanished without a trace following a road trip, and those animatronics/soul vessels had been like my second family. But then..that kid came.

Literally, overnight, everything was entirely different. The robots literally paid attention to no one else but him, and only him. I think his name was Ren or something. In any case, they paid not only sole attention to him, but forgot everyone else. Their creator's name, the kids, and the one most said they were closest to, me. They never paid attention to anyone from that point, not even the time the group of kids from the terminal cancer camp came in. That one kid seemed to be absolutely normal, with a family, that liked pizza, and returned the attention, yet he was always the focus of their attention. And then, as it became apparent to me, everyone else.

Soon, the other kids started to forget each other and everyone else, and hang out with no one but him. All he did was start up a conversation, and it was like things between sliced bread, never to go away and always in company with something great. He once tried talking to me, but I immediately got an eerie vibe, and he looked incredibly angry when I didn't respond to his conversation starter. He then stormed off, the other kids giving me dirty looks and following, and I have no idea why. I guess he was mad I didn't talk or something…?

Either way, I bring this up now because even today, I still go there. Strangely enough, no one ever notices me. Literally. I once showed up with a clown outfit on and the Star Spangled Banner playing loud out of a radio as a test, only two people looked up, and then right back away from me. I guess it's some kind of thing about me? I'm literally so uninteresting that I'm unnoticeable as a clown. My aunt always knew where I was, though. She was special like that. While teachers often kept marking me as absent or left early while I was still in class, or the bus driver forgot my route, my aunt could remember the first time I had sang in the shower (2 years ago), and despite being 73 years old, still does weird stuff, like talking to spirits on a Ouija board and turning the lights off at 7:47 to light incense candles in her room for 3 and a half hours.

I mention all of this because of today, that kid came up to me again, a year younger than I and having a posse of 15 or so other teens with him, asking me if I wanted to 'hang' in the arcade with him, since he knew I wasn't much of a talker. Which surprised me, that HE could remember me from 7 years ago, especially how I look nothing the same. When I was little, I looked a lot like him, but with brown hair, grey eyes, and less teeth. Now, I wear braces, have a black slight mustache, could fit in between a window if I tried, and cannot for the life of me get rid of the debilitating acne that keeps coming back, no matter what. My hair nearly goes down to my chin, my skin is quite unbalanced in color, either a deep kind of peach color or a light apricot (depends on the season), and I have little to no upper body strength (really amazing dexterity though). Yet, he still knew my face. That's nice, I guess. Before I can respond, I notice that he's changed as well. Same red hair, looking like the Dove symbol, but his eyes are red and most of his clothing is as well. Looks like a satanist, honestly.

Before I can respond, he grunts in frustration and walks off, obviously not having the patience to let me talk. He heads to the arcade with his friends and all that, while I continue sitting in my chair, reading, and drinking some water I flavored with tea packets. I'm not an Einstein, but I can figure out that he doesn't like me, or is trying to charm me over and it isn't working. I definitely think something's up with him but, hey, opinions. Almost time to head back home at this point.

Chapter 1.6, Age 18, POV Anonymous.

Well. I never thought, never in my life, that it would happen twice. The animatronics malfunctioned again today, and lieber was herr ich beten kann, it was monstrous. It started off with my aunt and I at the dining area, her eating a sandwich she brought in, drinking iced tea, while I was reading the newest Avengers comic, when I heard a commotion. I looked up to see the boy, the kid with the hair of red, ich bitte sie mir die kraft zu geben, was swearing loudly at another kid, one that apparently wasn't part of Red Ren's group, the other kid cordially trying to get a word in, but the RR group said otherwise. Then the kid who was getting pretty much attacked from all sides lost the cordiality and argued back, and the argument escalated, the animatronics coming over to see what the hell was going on...and then the Redhead and the PoliteGuy both slapped each other at the same time.

Chaos ensued as the two started outright fighting, and while Freddy was trying to separate them, the lights all, simultaneously turned off. I could hear shouts from the bathrooms and the kitchen, and then the lights turned back on. I saw nothing had changed, but then I heard an ear-piercing metallic shriek, and the bots flipped out. Legit, Freddy just straight up pulled the kids off each other, and they were launched into the walls, and the rest of the animatronics, following Freddy, started mauling everyone. I was getting up to get the Hell out of Dodge, and a chair struck me right in the nose, and other hit my aunt, except it was one of the party room chairs. Those are made of metal, not wood, and I could hear the crack of my aunt's neck right there. That, was atrocious. And it was happening everywhere, the whole restaurant being torn to bits, the lights going out again, and now panic was amuck. The staff were trying to hide, one guy was calling 911, some people ran into each other trying to get out the door, and then there were those still getting injured, a lot being trampled by the heavy metal feet of the animals or the desperate shoes of their species.

I got up, heading towards the big, black doors of the pizzeria, knowing my elderly aunt couldn't have survived her neck breaking, when I was kicked in the back, and fell to the ground. I turned myself around, and I recognized the red hair of the kid. His face was contorted in rage, and he was reaching into his pocket.

"YOU IDIOT! I LOST CONTROL BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT DWEEB!" I was dumbstruck at that statement, getting up and backing away as he pulled out a knife, and slashed at me, and DAMN, the metal stung as much as the cut did after. It went across my face, and he did it again several times, trying to cut my neck, I could tell. His little fiesta of fury stopped, however, as something held him back. Bonnie. Great, now he's got help from the bots, too. However, gives me time to sidewalk away. Hehe, it looked like Bonnie was giving him a hug, and judging by his annoyance, I think that's what it was. However, as he tried to get out of the bunny's grasp, slave an einem anderen tag weg, zu verraten, die ganze nacht, mit hass und die notwendigkeit, alle zu füllen, I was still sidestepping, until I felt the sharp pain of metal brace my face, for a millisecond, before I went half blind and my eyebrow hurt. Little RR had thrown the knife at my face, and it had gotten right into my eye.

At that, I was then lifted off my feet by what felt like a punch from Mike Tyson, as well as a huge gash forming, and I heard fast footsteps afterwards. The fox had just given me a mean hook, and geez, I was a glutton for punishment. I got back up to be banged into the door in the stomach by Bonnie's foot, yay, and the RR kicked me in the knee so hard, I felt part of it crack. When Bonnie removed her (deal with it) foot, I just fell to the ground, accepting my philosophy. No matter what we do, we will die, and never see our legacy, might we ever make one, for we cannot avoid the unknown, no matter how hard we try. I was bleeding all over my face, my right knee was broken, and I was close to vomiting. Right when I thought RR was gonna go find his knife, I heard a loud snap of wood.

The lights flickered and then all popped, while the animatronics all fell to the ground, twitching, and more wood snaps took place, as I got it. The firemen were breaking in the door, and an EMP wave was just released. Rescue was here.

Of course, I didn't get any. I had to wrap my entire face, sans the eye I could still see with, my right eye, disinfect my cuts, and made a splint out of the broken wood and the bandages they had. No one noticed me, of course, and it wasn't exactly stealing...I deserved it. It only prolonged the inevitable, but my feelings..I couldn't detail them at first. Hatred, at that red head kid who only escaped with a broken rib, for, what I can gather, causing all of this, and then disappearing. Grief, that my loving aunt, the only one who remembered me, was dead. And..a vendetta. Against that kid. Against the animatronics, for murdering my aunt and 4 other people, and disfiguring others for life, and getting off scot-free because of 'hackers'. At the entire staff for not giving two shits about the other kid, bleeding to death, the kid that RR was arguing with. I have no need to live, not truly..but others who do not deserve life, should not be given the value of having it. I'm going back. I'll get my revenge. I'm going to find that kid, and I'll give him something to remember.

Chapter 1.9, POV The New Guard, 2031.

Man. This place sucks. I mean, I gotta sit in this dusty place for 6 hours? Doesn't even have ventilation, just vents, which give me no air. I gotta breathe, right?

Anyway, this is my first work log, Exciting! I getta work here without any background checks...or interview, or anything. I get paid $300 a week, which isn't exactly the glamorous lifestyle, but it supports a college kid like me. I'm 22, currently majoring in Engineering, and I really needed a job. Gotta eat, amiright?

I'm from Boston, y'see, but I figured that Utah ain't so bad, and now I getta good education. 'Sall I got, really. I'm short, 5'8, an' even though my ma says I still look good, girls don't. Black hair? Check. Nice, tanned skin? Check. Deep green eyes with better squintiness than ya mom on a report card? Check. So whatammi missin'? I like animals, I'm a pretty nice guy. Maybe they watched Jersey Shore? Probably don't like Boston dudes after that. I wouldn't like me either. Maybe they'll like a man in uniform! It ain't cop stuff, but, 's pretty alright. I gotta say, stuff here's crap, but this uniform...feels real nice, got me?

So, why here? Well, I ain't a pussy, and I getta do jack shit but watch one old-ass robot all night, which is pretty much broke as shit. I can just use the free wifi this place has an' never do anything else. I can just plug up and do whateva! Nice, too, three bars. At least they spent money on THAT. So, weirdest thing, I think I'm seeing things. I've been here about two weeks, and I'm writing only right now, cause I think I just saw a ghost. It was really weird, it didn't look like the hologram crap they got goin' on, it was...weird. It had a mask on, the mask that those troll hackers use...the Anonymous mask (I know it's the Guy Fawkes mask)! Yeah, that's it...like that, but with metal around the forehead and cheeks, like a weird circle, and had shiny stuff on its eyes, like helmet holes, but with things coverin' em, like Darth Vader, and he had a cloak on and all that, and was holding a weird metal thing. Man, that looked so weird…

I'm gonna stop yappin' my flap for now, and I'll keep watching College Humor. So, uh...end entry, I guess?

(Ooooh, ambiguous backstory and stuff. Literally thought of the idea in a daydream. Will be doing more. Thanks for making it this far, and goodbye!)


End file.
